Everybody Has Their Happy Side Part 2
by DeliahDalia
Summary: Well, the Jade Palace presents the all-new, laughable Tigress! But lately, Shifu hasn't been all too cheery lately and is becoming more tired of hearing the annoying sound of laughter every day. What will the others do to brighten up the red panda's mood? Or will this turn into a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody Has Their Happy Side Ch. 2**

_**Hi everyone, I'm back! Finally, school is out of the way and I have an idea for the next chapter. I really hope you like it just as much as the last chapter. Pleeaaaaasssaeeee review! Now do the world a huge favor and enjoy ;)**_

Shifu was at the moon pool in the Hall of Warriors, with two candles at either side. Everything was so quiet, your own breathing seemed to be the loudest noise in the world. The air was so still, and feared to make a single move. All was going well until-

"_**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" **_The doors busted open. Shifu sighed and turned around, only to see Tigress laughing with Po and Monkey at one of Po's antics, something he had adapted well to.

"YOU TWO! Po and Monkey! I told you a thousand times, the Hall of Warriors is off limits! If I hear you ONE MORE TIME with that annoying laughter, you will do everyone's laundry for the next two weeks! Tigress you are excused. Go to the training hall. Po and Monkey, this is your warning."

With faces of despair, Po and Monkey trotted down the Thousand Steps. But all of a sudden, Po smiled. He stopped to look at Monkey, and pulled out an all to familiar Laughing Potion. Monkey grinned, and during the rest of the trip down, they silently discussed their plan…

_**Ooohh, this can't be good! Stay tuned for more! I will have the next chapter updated ASAP! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody Has Their Happy Side Continued…**

_**I am SOOOOOO sorry I made that last chapter incredibly short and I haven't updated in like, FIVE MONTHS! I've been super lazy lately, then there's school, now I'm on fall break, and I've been wasting it lying on my bed and reading all your guys' fan fictions all day. Once again, SOOOORRRYYY! Don't hate me! I'm innocent! Okay, I really need to shut up now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_** *Meanwhile, with Po and Monkey***_

"Are you sure about this, Po?" Monkey asks with uncertainty.

"Trust me, Monk, when a plan's in my hands, nothing can go wrong!" Po assures him with confidence.

"Alright, but beware, because if this goes wrong, you owe me 20 almond cookies!" Po simply rolls his eyes at this.

_***That very night***_

The palace grounds were dark and silent, as if they were totally uninhabited. Po and Monkey silently crept across the kitchen, and found Shifu's cup. They filled it halfway with water, then Po sprinkled some potion on top and mixed it. They mischievously looked at each other and grinned slyly. As quiet as a mouse, they tip- toed back to their rooms.

_*The next morning*_

GGGOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG!

"Good morning, Master!" The warriors said in unison.

"Good morning, students. Nothing new today, just have breakfast and report to your training", Master Shifu said. They bowed, and headed off to the kitchen.

"So, Po, gonna make us your Secret Ingredient Soup?" Mantis questions, perched on Monkey's shoulder.

"Duh! It's not like I'm gonna make that gross tof-" Po stopped mid-sentence when Tigress shot him a death glare.

"I mean, n-nothing!" He stuttered. Po made 7, instead of 6, bowls of Secret Ingredient Soup, one for Master Shifu (as part of his plan).

"Order up!" He exclaimed in his usual, cheery voice, tossing the bowls across the wooden table.

"Hey Master Shifu, mind joining us for breakfast?" Po asks. Shifu strokes his beard in thought.

"Sure. I guess I'll meditate after, whatever," he replied. (Sorry, I know that's something Shifu would never say but I couldn't think of anything else!) Little did Shifu know, Po had sprinkled extra spices on his soup, to make it extra spicy, and to make him extra thirsty…

Shifu takes a seat at the very front of the table.

"Order up!" Po says a bit nervously, placing the bowl in front of him.

"Thank you, panda," Shifu kindly says. Po chuckles nervously and sits back down in his seat. Monkey gives him a look that says, _'Don't mess this up.' _Shifu, with his usual perceptive nature, notices this, but pushes it away. After a few minutes of breakfast, Shifu begins coughing… Like REAL bad coughing…

"Uh, Master, are you okay?" Viper asks with worry.

"I'll go bring you some water," Po offers, getting out of his seat. He gets out of his seat and grabs the cup with water he filled with potion the other night.

'_I really hope this works'_ he thinks. With a shaking paw, he hands the cup to Shifu.

"Thank you, panda," he says. Po chuckles nervously once again. Both Po and Monkey watch in anxiety as Shifu drank the cup. A few seconds later, he hicc-upped, and a sparkly, purple powder emerged. All of a sudden, Po sneezes a mouth-full of noodles and it splatters all over Tigress's face.

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL PO!"** Shifu spurts out. He immediately covers his mouth, completely petrified. Tigress wipes the noodles of her face in single wipe, showing the angriest face they've ever seen. The warriors glance at each other in utter confusion and shock, but Monkey covers his mouth with both hands, holding in his laughter. Po joins along.

"I-I-I'll be at the P-peach Tree…If any of you need me, I'll be meditating," Shifu says in an angry tone, and walks away.

"What was _that_ about?" Mantis asks.

_***At the Peach Tree***_

'_Heavens, what on Earth happened there?' _Shifu thinks to himself. As much as he tries, he just can't seem to clear his mind. Out of the blue, a peach falls off the tree and hits Shifu on the head.

"**GGGRR-**….he-he-hehe…heheheheh…HEHEHEHEHEH…**HEHEHEHEHEHEHH! THAT WAS FUUNNNYY!"** Instantaneously, he conceals his mouth with his hand.

'_WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!'_ Shifu furiously thinks. He shuts his eyes tightly and does his best to meditate.

'_Inner peace.. inner peace… inner peace…inner __**********************__' _

"OKAY, THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!" Shifu shouts, jumping up.

'_Just calm down, Shifu, calm down… this will all be over by tomorrow'_ He tries to encourage himself. Trying to calm himself down, he takes a peaceful stroll through the

village. He puts an enormous amount of effort into keeping a straight face, for there was always something urging his lips to form a smile. Up ahead, Shifu spots some rabbit kids throwing a ball around, when all of a sudden it accidentally slams an apple cart duck on the head. He bites his lip to prevent laughing. Then, he sees a pig merchant trip down on his own foot. He feels like a three year- old thinking such a thing is humorous. He bites down even harder. Just when he thinks it can't get any worse, he spots some bunny children telling knock- knock jokes. He looses all control.

"**HEHE, HEHE, LOL, **_**LETTUCE **_**IN!" **He laughs. Mortified, Shifu sprints down the village, up the Thousand Steps, and to the Jade Palace.

'_Dear heavens, what am I going to do?'_ He thinks to himself. He walks over to the training hall, and pushes open the large, wooden doors. There before his eyes, he sees Po and the Furious Five training like never before.

Immediately, their attention is turned towards him.

"Everyone, gather around," Master Shifu announces. Everyone stops what they're doing and gathers around Shifu.

"Since you all are working so hard, I've decided to give you all the rest of the day off!" Shifu exclaims with glee.

"Woo hoo!" Everyone shouts (including Tigress).

"Hey guys, wanna head to my dad's place and get some noodles?" Po asks.

"I'm in!" Everyone takes turns saying. Excitedly, they headed off to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop with Po.

_***Back with Master Shifu***_

Shifu watched as his once hard-training students were now heading out, having fun.

"Dear Lord, what did I do?!" Shifu shouts, enraged.

"This is getting out of hand. I must find a solution to this." Shifu says to himself. As Shifu was walking, he suddenly spots a strange-looking blue jar with Chinese calligraphy all over it. He doesn't think much of it, until he spots a small tag in the very corner. It read:

'_Laughing potion: Moshu Market; 500 uon' . _Shifu gasps as the memories come flooding back.

"Po….," He whispers.

**So sorry this chapter was kinda short, I'm still a beginner and not exactly the best at making long chapters yet, but I'm getting there! Anyways, please review! It means a lot to me, I read every word of them ;) Or maybe give a review on some things you want changed in the story. **

**So come on! Show me your beautiful smile. ****J****J**


End file.
